It's a Wonderful Life!
by Chibi Yachiru-chan
Summary: A collection of those small moments in life that make you stop and wonder "Ain't life just wonderful!" Features IchiRuki, TatsuRen, IshiHime, HitsuKarin, ByaSana, KenUno (with Yachiru)... and maybe more (still in the process)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, 'cause I ain't Tite Kubo.**

**A/N: IchiRuki first, of course! Just a little fluff. Read and review :3**

* * *

Parents and Homeworks

"Otou-san," the little raven-haired boy peeked at his father from the other side of the table. "Will you help me with the homework?"

The orange-haired man smiled… _actually_ smiled—not like one of his usual frowns. The kind of smile that was only reserved for the little boy and the chubby little orange-haired girl babbling in his arms.

"Let me feed Masaki first, Kaien," he said, picking up the carton of baby food and bouncing the giggling baby in his laps.

"Oka-san…" he saw him run towards the kitchen, holding a book in his hand. "Tou-san is feeding Masaki. Will you help me with the homework?"

"Of course, Kaien," he heard the sweet voice of his wife. "Tell me."

He smiled to himself. Who would have imagined in his havoc-wreaked teenage days that he would one day settle down, have a lovely little family with the most trouble-making woman he had met and lead a peaceful life?! Well, God bless!

* * *

As he tucked the kids comfortably into their beds, the petite brunette came and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Tired?" she inquired.

"Mhm," he buried his head in her hair.

She ran her fingers through his peculiar bright hair. How she loved it! He raised his head just enough to have a peek at the sketchbook lying sprawled on Kaien's table with four chappys drawn on it: one with bright orange spiky hair, a little one with black spiky hair, another one with the same shade of black hair with several strands down the middle of its face and the last tiny one with short orange hair. On the top was written "Happy Family" in the familiar handwriting.

"Did you help Kaien with his homework?" he muttered against her as she shut the door of the kids' room.

"Yeah," she replied. "Just a little drawing assignment."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, thankful that she couldn't notice it in the dark. He was just going to have to make sure that he helped the poor kid out in his homework next time. Especially if it were about drawing!

* * *

**A/N: I know right, Rukia and her chappy-obsession xD**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, 'cause I ain't Tite Kubo.**

**A/N: TatsuRen. This one is just a little conversation B) You don't have to be very smart to figure it out. Read and review please :3**

* * *

Wedding Dances and...!

"Oh, dammit, Abarai, I told you to move left."

"Urusei, I am supposed to move right and you have to move left."

"No I am supposed to go right, you go left."

"Argh, I give up. There's no way we'll get this right ever."

"Just get on with it, you idiot. I don't want to be the laughing stock of people. Not on my own wedding."

"Heh, is that a shade of red I see on your cheek."

"Sh-shut up, Abarai. I'm trying to make us look a little decent here. The bride and groom are supposed to be dancing and not sparring at the wedding reception."

"Yeah, yeah don't give me that murderous look. I am trying here."

"Honestly. What did I ever do wrong to end up with an idiot like you."

"I'm still wondering…"

"Yeah… oi, stop… not there."

"Hmm…"

"I said stop. Keep your hands off me, _boke_. I ain't lettin' you have it your way this time. Not until you don't get this step right."

"You are such a Hitler, woman."

"For our own good! Honestly, Abarai, don't you at all care about it? We will look like clowns out there if you don't get this right."

"I do… I do care, of course. But this is so pointless. Why are the bride and groom supposed to dance… I don't know the first thing about it, man."

"Deal with it. That's just the way it is. So, please… can't you just at least try… for my sake?"

"Now that you've said it… well I don't have much choice."

"Baka! I told you to keep your hands _off_ me. We're not leaving here till you don't get this right. Stop…"

"You don't sound like you want me to though. And what's with the giggling."

"I am _not_ giggling. You stop smirking like that, baka."

"Ow, Arisawa, you're such a bitch. How many times have I told you to not punch me in the jaw like that."

"How many times have _I_ told _you_ to take it seriously, Abarai? And how long do you plan to keep calling me that?"

"You mean 'bitch'?"

"…"

"Oh… right Ari—Tatsuki… hey, you're blushing again."

"I am _not_ blushing. And I told you to STOP. Idiot…"

"Hmm the dance can wait… see, you _are_ blushing! And giggling."

"Fiiiine, Abarai, stop… at least… shut the door, baka."

"Damn straight."

*giggle* *fidget fidget* *BANG*

DO NOT DISTURB!

* * *

**A/N: I hope that sent you rolling on the floor, 'cause honestly I had ****_fun _****writing it xD and this one is kinda my personal favorite :3 'cause I LOVE TatsuRen.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, 'cause I ain't Tite Kubo.**

**A/N: IshiHime. Adorable Uryuu!**

* * *

Dads and Insecurities

"Shopping."

"No, Quincy training."

"No, Uryuu-kun, I told you a week ago we are going shopping."

"Orihime-san, you went shopping last weekend too it's Quincy training this weekend."

"Mom, Dad," the young girl wriggled out of both their holds, tired of being tugged at in two different directions. "I am not going _shopping or _Quincy training this weekend."

The orange haired woman and the raven haired man stared at the teen as she adjusted her specs over her brown eyes—exactly the same gesture as her father's when he was feeling awkward.

"B-but," both the parents said together.

"It's field trip this weekend, remember?" she said, fidgeting through her backpack. "I'm going camping with the class."

"You mean… just you?" the man asked.

"Dad… not _just _me—the whole class," she pulled out a sheet from the bag. "So, please, would you sign this permission letter here?"

He stared at the sheet for a long time, pushing back his specs twice—clearly a sign of his discomfort. "The whole class… as in the girls _and _the boys?"

"Oh, come on, Dad," she gave him an exasperated look. "I am a _high-school student_ now, for God's sake! You don't have to worry about me like that!"

"Yes, yes, honey," her mother pulled her in her arms, smiling her huge smile. "Dad will sign it. Nah, tou-san?"

He adjusted his specs—_again_! Well, if only his lovely wife knew about the guys back when _they_ were still in high-school! But then she had always been the same—blissfully oblivious to the environment.

"Uryuu-kun," she gave him a warning look with her best sweet smile.

"Alright," he said putting down the paper on his desk with a sigh. "Here you go."

"Thanks dad," the girl smiled the same sweetly huge smile as her mom and pecked him on the cheek.

Well, for once, he tried to convince himself to not worry so much. She might have her mother's looks but she had her dad's brains. The thought was just a little comforting. She knew better. Who was he to be restricting his teenager daughter when he had had his fair share of adventures in his days! But, oh well, he was her _father_, after all! He settled on silently watching over her… _and a few other wary personalities_—he added, shuddering at the thought of his friend Asano and Chizuru's hyper-active, overly dramatic son!

* * *

**A/N: Heeeeee whaaaaaat... Asano and Chizuru?! Dunno xD**

**Of course, Uryuu won't call his wife Inoue-san anymore ('cause she ain't Inoue anymore!) and well yeah, why would she call him Ishida-kun! So, yeah, Orihime-san and Uryuu-kun.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, 'cause I ain't Tite Kubo!**

**A/N: Okay, just a little clarification for the last chapter—I very well ****_know _****that Chizuru was a lesbian xD well, that is why I said Uryuu would be wary of their kid. (How they ended up together?—well, I guess maybe she had a change of heart seeing as Orihime got married to Ishida xD) don't hate me for that :P**

**Okay, and this chapter has KenUno with an unbearably adorable Yachiru (well, she's my ****_favorite_**** Bleach character so… yeah!)**

**Read and review, please :3**

* * *

Candies, Cavities and Secrets

The fourth division barracks went deadly silent as everybody practically dodged undercover seeing the belligerent captain of the eleventh walk in through the doorways. He made his way to the head office and without a knock, threw the door open. The serene captain of the fourth only gazed in the general direction and smiled, as if she had been expecting him. The little pink-head bobbed up from behind his left shoulder and he picked her up by the neck and perched her on top of the table.

"The brat's been complainin' 'bout toothache," he said, stretching himself on a nearby couch.

"Ah, Kusajishi fukutaichou," the kindly woman placed her hand on the tiny one's shoulder. "Open your mouth a bit."

"Aaaaa," she opened up her mouth wide.

"This looks pretty bad," Unohana said, examining the mouth with all kinds of instruments. "What kind of things have you been eating lately, Kusajishi fukutaichou?"

"Candy," the little devil babbled, grinning wide. "Ken-chan gave me two boxes of it yesterday."

"Did I not suggest you, Zaraki taichou, to not let her have too many sweets?" the woman turned her stern gaze onto the man lounging on the side. "Two of her teeth already have cavities. Why would you give her so many candies?"

"Ken-chan said I can have all the candy I want," the little girl pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Zaraki taichou?" she arched up an eyebrow.

"Che," the surly man shrugged, "The brat woudn' shut her trap…"

"And why, Zaraki taichou, would you not let her talk," she said, the stern gaze still fixed on him as he fidgeted just slightly.

"Just see what you can do 'ere, woman," he said shaking his head, a little embarrassment seeping into his hunched posture.

She sighed, turning back to the girl. "Kusajishi fukutaichou, did you ask your father about something absurd again? I told you, you can always come ask me anything you want."

She couldn't help a tiny smile as the little girl made her 'thinking-hard' face. The last time the man had literally come flying into her office, choking on his food when the girl had put up her best innocent face and asked him 'Ken-chan, where do babies come from?'

"I asked Ken-chan why frogs wouldn't fly," she said, innocently.

"Because they do not have wings like birds do, Kusajishi fukutaichou," the woman answered softly. "Did you ask him anything else?"

"Hmmm… I asked Ken-chan if he could teach me how to make mochi," she looked up at the woman with shining eyes. "Big-braids, can you teach me how to make mochi?"

"Of course, Kusajishi fukutaichou," she cleared her throat. "And… was there anything else you asked him?"

"Eto…" the girl made the 'really-thinking-hard' face. "I asked him if he knew how many stars there are in the sky."

"Millions, Kusajishi fukutaichou, there are millions of stars up there you cannot even count," the woman tilted her head to a side. "Are you _sure_ you did not ask your father anything else?"

"Hmmm…" the girl frowned, seeing that the woman still wasn't satisfied with her answers. Then her face lit like a hundred watt bulb. "Yes, I asked Ken-chan about the woman whose gasping sound I heard coming from Ken-chan's room at night when I had gotten up to go to the loo. And then Ken-chan gave me two boxes of candy. I asked pachinko-head too but he wouldn't answer me… why was she gasping, big braids, do you know who that woman was?"

The stiffened woman exchanged short horrified glances with the man in the corner and then turned on her brightest, sweetest smile towards the little devil.

"Kusajishi fukutaichou," her voice was sweet as she produced a box of candy from her drawer. "Would you perhaps like some of this?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it I totally had fun writing this one xD**

**I'd like to thank Ayushi and Flightstar for reviewing the last chapters :***

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, 'cause I ain't Tite Kubo!**

**A/N: HitsuKarin. Please read and review!**

* * *

Friendly Soccer Matches and Molesters

"Toushirou…" the raven-haired girl nudged at the boy in question. "Come on, get a little serious. This is getting so boring!"

"I _am_ being serious," he said, yawning as he kicked the soccer ball.

"Yeah, and that is why I am winning. Oh god, you are not even _trying_ to defend the goal," she grumbled as she plopped down in the middle of the playground, crossing her hands in front of her chest.

"I did. I stopped you from scoring just now," he kicked the ball into the goal with a frown as the girl did not even move. "Then let's just go home if you want to sit around."

"But I want to play soccer. It's been so long," she stomped up to him and kicked the ball. "It's just not fun enough if you go easy on me."

"I'm not going easy on you," he lazily jogged after her towards his goalpost. Well, if he really did go all out, she would only be left gaping and he'd score it all!

"Fine. How about this," she grinned, a sudden idea struck her. "The loser has to cook dinner _and_ do the dishes tonight."

The white-haired man cocked his head to a side and raised an eyebrow. If there was one thing he absolutely hated, it was doing the dishes. The raven-haired only grinned at him.

"Fine," he said, kicking the ball out from under her foot. "First to ten wins."

"Alright," she grinned, sprinting after him enthusiastically. "First to ten."

The ball, sure as hell, flew right into the goalpost before she had the time to defend. She caught a glimpse of his smug smirk as the ball bounced back and she grunted, taking control like a pro and kicking it high towards the other end. Her eyes widened just a bit as he cleanly caught the ball at the goal with an effortless leap. The smirk reappeared as he saw the expression on her face.

"You really thought I couldn't catch it?" he said, white eyebrow raised. "I'm a full two and a half inches taller than you now, Kurosaki."

"I just tend to forget, Toushirou," she took up the same teasing tone. "Seeing as you looked like an elementary school kid just a few years back."

"Teme…" he kicked the ball hard, sending it into the goal just inches above her head.

"You…" she looked back at the ball, her hand absently patting her head. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Try me," he smirked as she sent the ball whizzing in his direction which he caught all too easily.

A half an hour past that, soccer had transformed into 'shoot-each-other-down' game.

"Hah, got you again," she giggled as the icy boy rubbed the sour spot on his head where the ball hit him. "It's five love now."

"It's not even soccer," he grumbled, lightly kicking the ball back to her. _Of course_, he wouldn't hit her! That was against his _ethics_.

"Don't be a pansie, Toushirou," she kicked the ball hard but low. His back was facing her and, unfortunately for the poor, poor snow-head, when he turned around, it got him right in the groin. He stumbled back, rolling on the ground. "Dammit, Kurosaki."

"Oh, I… I am… I am so sorry, Toushirou… I…" she ran towards the boy and kneeled beside him. "Would you want to go see the clinic? Should I call the ambulance… Toushirou… Tou… shirou…?"

She saw the boy snickering, holding his sides. "Got you, eh, Kurosaki! That's probably the first time I am hearing you apologize."

"Bakayaro," she yelled at him. "Screw you! First to ten still wins. And the loser does the dishes."

"Yeah… _if_ it is soccer," he said stealing the ball from her.

Another half an hour later, they stood huffing, the raven-haired girl glaring at the smirking bastard.

"Nine to ten, I win," he said coolly. "You have the honor of cooking the dinner _and_ doing the dishes tonight."

"That wasn't a fair game, Toushirou…" she complained. "You practically _assaulted_ me to get the last goal!"

"I did _not_," he said plainly. "You're a sour loser, Kurosaki."

"I… _I_ am not a sour loser! _You_ are a… a… a violent monster who molests women on the soccer field," she yelled so loud a couple walking by the park stopped and gave him wary looks.

"_Nani_?" he glared at her, grabbing her wrist. "What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?!"

"Exactly what you heard."

"Teme…"

They were so engrossed in their heated little bickering, they did not even notice the couple approach them until Toushirou got pinned down to the ground, both hands locked into a tight grip as he blinked at the surprise attack. "Easy, man. I just dialed the police. Stay put," the man pinning him down glared daggers at him.

"Ano…daijobu ka?" a kind woman asked an equally surprised Karin with a worried expression. "Did… did the molester hurt you?"

"E-ehhhh?" they sputtered together, exchanging horrified glances.

"Ano… ossan… there is a little misunderstanding here," Karin bit her lip, embarrassed. "This guy… he's my boyfriend."

"What… oh…" the man stared at the boy sheepishly, letting go of him. "I am so sorry we heard you yelling and we thought you might be in trouble…"

"Oh no, no, ossan we were just… having a friendly match of soccer," Karin gave a nervous little laugh.

The icy man glared at her. _A _friendly_ match of soccer, huh?_

To add more to the chagrin, the cops arrived at the scene just then. It took another half an hour to clear the misunderstanding with them and it was almost dark when they finally started on their way back home.

"Toushirou… a-are you… mad?" she asked, walking a few steps behind him. He did not reply, just kept stomping ahead.

"Come on Toushirou, I said… I said I… am _sorry_ okay," she bit her lip.

"I am not cooking _or_ doing the dishes now," he said finally, after a long moment of silence.

"Tou… shirou…" Karin stopped, blinking. Then she ran to his side and laced her arm around his, giggling. "You know I… was just thinking…"

"What?" his little smile was evident in his voice.

"I feel like Chinese today…" she turned her sweetest of smiles at him. "Can we eat out tonight? There's this really amazing place I know…"

Hitsugaya could only roll his eyes as they walked. The woman sure knew how to have her way with him!

* * *

**A/N: I admit that wasn't all that fun to write. The idea was just random and didn't really come out that great.**

**But anyway, thank you for reading!**

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
